tnufandomcom-20200215-history
Shattered Stars
The New Universes; Justice: Shattered Stars (also shortened as Shattered Stars) is a role play that is part of The Final Chapters Arc of The New Universes: Sessions; the core storyline of the project. Shattered Stars follows members of the paramilitary group the Special Armored Division. The story takes place in the Terran Federation Outer Rim primarily on the planet Salmor Prime and surrounding colonies. It occurs in the year 4563. The story and the concepts introduced in it were created by Joshua Hina and Brett Pruitt. Shattered Stars was later continued in the side-story Waltz Through the Stars where twins Kiyoko and Hikaru whom act as a pilot team and are assigned to the Rim Planets when AMC Command is sent an official request for assistance by a local government. The story follows the twins as they learn about the rim, how it differs from the core worlds and also discover their own feelings for one another as taboo as sibling couples can be. This story then directly ties in to DFS Lavie. Story Shattered Stars begins near Noromi Academy; one of SAD’s training facilities. It had been attacked by an unidentified force and Cadets Arianna Manomi, Miroshi Hatake and Jack Keshler managed to escape the initial attack in their BattleMechs. Arianna and Jack were soon ambushed though thanks to Miroshi’s aid they were able to escape on a drop-ship that had arrived to recover survivors. Upon recovery of the three cadets the rescue group headed back to its home base Salmor Academy; en route the drop-ship was attacked but managed to defend itself thanks to the quick actions of the pilots and combat commanders. Upon arrival at Salmor’s Defensive Space Station Arianna and Miroshi meet Mimi Sorinson from Delta Force’s Special Policing Unit. Mimi was out on the Rim searching for her comrade and lover Kira Masters whom was rumored to be out on the Rim. Mimi was soon struck ill and had a sudden mental link with Cerberus Cobalt where he tortures her and informs her he is her brother; Mimi immediately refutes this claim; Cerberus then informs her that she can never escape him before she regains consciousness. Meanwhile a Tactical Operations Group of SAD’s Mobile Division arrived at the station to investigate the attack on the drop-ship and prepare for possible attack in the Salmor System. While the Tactical Division is preparing for an attack they receive a communication from a supply carrier in the system stating that it is under attack by the same force that engaged the drop-ship. Salmor command prepares to deploy a team to assist. Cast Arianna Manomi (18) – Mech Pilot Trainee from Noromi Academy Miroshi Hatake (19) - Mech Pilot Trainee from Noromi Academy Mimi Sorinson (16) – Special Policing Unit CO/Pilot of the MTS-01 “Sword Dancer” Edric Thomas (36) – Director of Student Affairs for Salmor Academy Jack Keshler (17) – Mechanic Trainee/Former Mech Pilot Trainee from Noromi Kidar Yasiko (18) – Mech Pilot Trainee from Salmor Academy Atsumari Lu-Karai (25) – Instructor at Salmor Academy Theodore Madison (35) – Tactical Operations Wing Commander Kira Masters (19) – Special Force Commander; Delta Force SPU Category:Sessions Category:Justice: Shattered Stars Category:Summaries